FEISAR
Federal European Industrial Science and Research (commonly known as FEISAR) are an Anti-Gravity racing team representing the European Federation. They are one of only two teams to have been featured in every game in the series, the other being Auricom. History After Anti-Gravity Systems relocated to Japan, Europe was left without an AG team. To fill the gap, the European Union financed the formation of FEISAR in 2036, and was able to employ several former members of the AG Systems team to develop a new craft. The design would meet a completely different design from the other three teams' chassis, and the focus would be to improve the maneuverability and overall acceleration as they sacrificed speed, hoping to catch the other three teams on the technical tracks. Their progress in AG racing was hindered, however, by the inability for the member nations of FEISAR's board to decide on a single HQ, leaving the team bound by contract to move between all 12 individual FEISAR HQs in a single year. This would definitely give a negative impact on their performance in AG racing. Time and time again, in the F7200 League, the team were left in the trail of fellow veterans Auricom and Qirex, and even newcomers Goteki 45 and Assegai. Their decision to trade speed for more agility (better acceleration and maneuverability) has often proved counterproductive for their performance in AG racing - FEISAR weren't even able to secure any championship title in the earlier times. Also, their lack of speed seems to often prevent them from becoming a desirable contender. Apparently, the team are often considered underdogs which are never likely to win any AG racing season. However, they are praised by the racing community for bringing through beginner pilots - due to the ease at which their craft can be controlled - and then eventually to have those prospective pilots bought by the other teams. FEISAR are also very popular among both the media and AG racing fans, and they even have many fan clubs, not just in Europe, but also around the world. This is how FEISAR keep existing in the professional AG racing, despite their usually terrible performance there. In the F9000 League, FEISAR were able to construct a craft capable of keeping up with the majority of other teams and still retain ease of maneuverability, and able to sign Daniel Johnson as the lead pilot for a record sum. It made them win several races through out the entire season as well, only to match Piranha and Xios on those wins also… This made the F9000 the most successful period in FEISAR's history, and also the first time they went much better than usual, though this success was short lived - the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing (under jurisdiction of the Overtel Corporation since the mid-2130s) fell apart when its widespread corruption was exposed during the 2170 season. FEISAR left the racing scene under the protection of its member nations, and worked in secret on anti-gravity applications in the hopes that they would race again. FEISAR were finally back to the professional AG racing, joining the FX300 League, with their new ship, which seemingly had returned to their original looks. Despite the retained high-end agility, and the fact that there were more technical circuits than before, FEISAR were expected not to be able to repeat their success in the F9000 League. Of course, as expected, they were soon gradually being left behind by the other teams, including the newcomers Harimau and Triakis. Despite being left unconscious once again, FEISAR somehow managed to survive the pressure and make it to the next League. As a preparation for the FX400 League, FEISAR had created a new ship crafted in Bologna. The new ship maintained the team's strength on handling. The project had Italian passion, however the components for the FX350/FX400 chassis had come from all throughout the European states. Now returning as underdogs for once again, FEISAR would tackle the competition in the FX400 League, in yet another of their efforts to improve their performance. On the other hand, FEISAR were probably going to have to expect an hostile competition from an unaffiliated team from one of its own member states, which was none other than the Britain-based Icaras, their archenemy since the FX300 League. Due to being severely outmatched by Icaras in terms of speed, FEISAR began feeling pessimistic, as they oversaw many of their pilots having defected to Icaras. Many people, especially the loyal fans of FEISAR, began to fear that Icaras would "overshadow" FEISAR in the professional AG racing. FX400 Message Fellow European citizens, here at FEISAR Operational Headquarters for 2207, it gives me great pleasure to reveal the fruits of our labour. The new FEISAR ship that we have crafted at Bologna will, I am sure, prove to be the best handling race chassis in the FX350 and FX400 series events. This project has been driven by Italian passion, yet the components for the new FX350/400 chassis have come from throughout the European member states. Indeed, the FEISAR racing project of 2207 is a clear endorsement of the E-Unity we all stand for. The hard work has only just begun, however – now we must race with continued passion and commitment to win a championship for Europe. Appearance, Evolution & Stats FEISAR ships have consistently had exceptional turning capabilities, along with solid thrust and good durability. This allows for ease of use and makes them a perfect choice for beginners, even some veterans also still prefer this team. This also helps a lot at even the most technical tracks. However, the lack of speed, which is the most notable weakness of the team ships, makes their ships the slowest ship overall, and can cause a devastating failure on races, especially on open circuits, if too many mistakes are made. Excessive wall grinding is best avoided. In Wipeout HD, FEISAR is one of the better ships to use because of its superb handling and above average rating for the other stats. However, as usual, the lack of speed is the only issue which will have to be dealt with. The FEISAR Fury ship has a significant improvement in speed, making it much more reliable. Besides that, a small kick on thrust gives the pilots a little hope to be able to take the edge on the competition, especially on open circuits. Gallery Feisar2048.jpg|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2048 feisarwipeout.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout feisar2097.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 2097 feisarwip3out.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout 3 feisarfusion.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Fusion feisarpure.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pure feisarpulse.png|FEISAR logo from Wipeout Pulse Feisar_1024x768.jpg|FEISAR poster from Wipeout Pulse Trivia *The team's date of establishment was listed in Wipeout 3 as 2017, but recently this was changed and their date of establishment is now listed as 2036. *The background connection with AG Systems is somewhat confused. According to the in-game history, FEISAR was founded as a result of the departure of AG Systems to Japan, yet AG Systems was established after FEISAR. However, it is suggested that AG Systems was bought out by the Japanese consortium upon the establishment. *FEISAR are the only team in the series to have appeared in the starting line-up of every game. It should be noted with the fact that Auricom appeared in Wipeout Pulse as a downloadable content. *In Wipeout 2048's LiveArea screen, a FEISAR Fighter appears to the left of the screen. This ship is also featured in the European cover art. Category:Teams